


A Buck-Tick Fanfiction

by nursemchurt



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Gen, Manifesting Magic, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursemchurt/pseuds/nursemchurt
Summary: I wrote this around two years ago on my tumblr while drunk, and roughly a year later Buck-TickDIDoverhaul their fanclub management, added an English section to their website, and have started putting their stuff on Spotify, iTunes, and YouTube!!!!Remember everyone, believe in your dreams, anything could happen!!PS: I'm also running more Buck-Tick magic in the form ofthis tumblr post, but since I know tumblr is dead, feel free to help the magic onTwitterinstead!





	A Buck-Tick Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around two years ago on my tumblr while drunk, and roughly a year later Buck-Tick **DID** overhaul their fanclub management, added an English section to their website, and have started putting their stuff on Spotify, iTunes, and YouTube!!!!
> 
> Remember everyone, believe in your dreams, anything could happen!!
> 
> PS: I'm also running more Buck-Tick magic in the form of [this tumblr post](https://nursemchurt.tumblr.com/post/172866995846/this-is-the-lucky-maimai-of-good-fortune-reblog), but since I know tumblr is dead, feel free to help the magic on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/NurseMcHurt/status/1151564106241122304) instead!

One day, Imai decided enough was enough, and got help to overcome his fear of flying.

While Imai worked hard over many months to successfully be on a long international flight, Toll beat up the management staff for Fish Tank with his brother Yutaka, and they hired a new group that was more open to supporting and cultivating a relationship with overseas fans.

“I can’t believe that we’re finally starting a real world tour,” Hide said while absently scratching at his manly facial stubble, “Not just 3 cities in Europe, Los Angeles and New York and then maybe Mexico, but a REAL world tour! We’re going to be out of Japan for almost a year in order to play in as many places as we can for all of our fans!” Hide was most excited to try queso in Texas and Poutine in Canada, because the first tour leg was in North America.

Atsushi raised a perfect eyebrow at Hide. “You’re forgetting the most important thing Hoshino-san.”  
Going through his carry on bag, Atsushi pulled out a fat grey cat plushie dressed like a dinosaur and hugged it, “We’re going to be playing at [CatCon](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcatconworldwide.com%2F&t=ZjE5NWVkNjNjMGRkNGNlNDIwZjgxZDIyMzVjYTM1YzAyOTJiOGMwYSxwcDB1RWZoVQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A7A6WLgRTxq5y-C96gJ9kjw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnursemchurt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163021943511%2Fa-buck-tick-fanfiction-by-nurse-mchurt&m=0)!! I hope they’ll let me pet Lil Bub!”

They played at CatCon, it was the best time of their lives, and Atsushi got to pet every cat there.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Fish Tank Discord: https://discord.gg/TgJWcbf


End file.
